User Model Registration
basically, any and all models can be shared bar one male and one female for each user. these cannot be shared unless asked and you shall be mocked severely for attempting to do so without permission. these will be marked as bold. Oli *'jeno [ nct ]' - *'tba' - *hyunjin [ stray kids ] - *wonho [ monsta x ] - Brocky Maia # Annalisa Yap — Carlyn Cabel Ocampo [ Z-Girls ] # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Winter Sohn — Jung Soo-Jung [ Krystal; f(x) ] # Melina Michelakakis-Jo — Park Kyung-Ri [ 9Muses ] # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Glykeria Lavoie-Jo — Park Ye-Eun [ Yenny / HA:TFELT ] # Varvara Jo — Jo Ha-Seul [ LOONA ] # Anemone Lavoie-Côtè — Jeon So-Min [ K.A.R.D ] # Lucien Chae — Seo Chang-Bin [ Stray Kids ] # Yeong Chil-Hyeon — Jeon Won-Woo [ SEVENTEEN ] # Cho Ga-Eul — Jeon Ji-Woo [ K.A.R.D ] # Aleksei Volkov — Kim Hyo-Jong [ E'Dawn ] # Zhenya Volkova — Jung Eun-Bi [ Eunha; GFriend ] # Yumi Agreste — Park Shin-Hye # Brianna Yoon — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy ] # Kiku Higanbana — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy ] # Aindriú Hearn — Yang Hong-Seok [ PENTAGON ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Kobato Amanogawa — Honda Tsubasa # Heisuke Michelakakis-Amanogawa — Akanishi Jin # Killian Na — Moon Tae-Il [ NCT ] # Ilya Zagitov — Moon Tae-Il [ NCT ] # Reinhard Yoon — Do Kyung-Soo [ D.O.; EXO ] # Garnet Moon — Lee Tae-Yong [ NCT ] # Giselle Fleury — Lee Si-Yeon [ Dreamcatcher ] # David Eastwood — Moon Hyung-Seo [ Kevin; The Boyz ] # Aerion Zhou — Liu Yangyang [ NCT ] # Adam Liu — Huang Zitao # Mirella Ahn — Kim Ji-Soo [ BLACKPINK ] # Jeremy Heo — Na Jae-Min [ NCT ] # Senna Park — Lee Min-Ho [ Lee Know; Stray Kids ] # Sasha Park — Hwang Min-Hyun [ NU'EST ] # Rhaenys Na — Kim Ji-Woo [ Chuu; LOONA ] # Khluen Thalethongkham — Park Seong-Hwa [ ATEEZ ] # Niobe Seo-Moon — Kim Do-Yeon [ Weki Meki ] # Anthea Saotome — Jang Ye-Eun [ CLC ] # Alice Cha — Ahn Hee-Yeon [ Hani; EXID ] # Anissinna Yoon — Ahn Hye-Jin [ Hwasa; MAMAMOO ] # Baek Ju-Ho [ Zuho; SF9 ] # Kang Mi-Na [ gugudan ] # Kim Chung-Ha # Kang Yeo-Sang [ ATEEZ ] # Jung Woo-Young [ ATEEZ ] Liv * male model tba * female model tba * seunghee from clc * felix from stray kids * bang chan from stray kids * sehun from exo Aera *'lalisa manoban (lisa @blackpink)' *'male model tba' *park jaehyung (jae @day6) *park chanyeol (chanyeol @exo) *choi san (san @ateez) *min yoongi (suga @bts) *chittaphon leechaiyapornkul (ten @nct/wayv) *lee taeyong (taeyong @nct/nct127) *johnny seo (johnny @nct/nct127) *kang yeosang (yeosang @ateez) *choi chanhee (new @the boyz) *kim yerim (yeri @red velvet) *bae joohyun (irene @red velvet) *wong kunhang (hendery @nct/wayv) *cai xukun (kun) *kim donghan (donghan) *normani kei hamilton (normani) *park hyungsik